As descobertas
by feeh- sama
Summary: Temari odeia coisas gays e gaara conta uma grande "bomba" Sandcest KankuxGaa


Gaara e Kankuro tinham um relacionamento secreto há dois anos. Temari se soubesse iria ficar uma fera.

Nesse tempo tudo aconteceu bem. Até que um dia, o ruivo ficou tão nervoso que não pode agüentar e contou:

- Temari Onii-chan tenho que contar uma coisa pra você. – disse o mais novo sentando-se ao lado do controlador de marionetes.

- Sim. O que é? – disse olhando o menor.

- Bem, eu e o Kankuro temos um caso há dois anos. – disse dando as mãos ao seu irmão.

- Pare de brincadeira Gaara. – ela disse rindo.

- Isso pra você prova? – questionou Gaara se aproximando do rosto do outro e selando os seus lábios timidamente. Kankuro retribui-o de maneira que intensificasse o beijo tão apaixonado que o ruivo dava.

- Pa-Parem com isso! – disse Temari possessa.

Parecia que os dois não ouviam o que sua irmã dizia e continuavam se beijando. O menor estava por cima do outro sentado sobre seu abdômen.

- Gaara... Por que contou a ela? – indagou o mais velho assim que se separou.

- Não sei. Estava com raiva por ela não ter aceitado que o Naruto era gay, sendo que nós também somos. – respondeu ele.

- Então é verdade. Vocês estão namorando. Vocês são irmãos e Homens isso é horrível. – disse a loira tentando se acalmar.

- Temari sai. Enquanto você não aceitar que o que somos não pisara mais nessa casa. – ordenou o Kasegake.

- Vou morar com o Shikamaru. Ele é preguiçoso mais é homem. – disse ela subindo.

- Kankuro... Espere ela sair. – o ruivo gemeu baixo sentindo a língua quente de seu irmão em seu pescoço, com chupões às vezes fortes e às vezes tão leves que fazia o menor se arrepiar por inteiro.

- Não quero esperar Gaara. Estamos ao um bom tempo sem trocarmos caricias. – disse o mais velho fazendo o seu irmão descer e ficar exatamente sobre seu membro já ereto.

- Hum seu safado. Não consegui passar uma semana sem sexo. – comentou Gaara se remexendo no colo do outro.

- Você é muito gostoso. Eu não consigo me segurar. – disse o controlador de marionete removendo a blusa que seu irmão usava.

- Afê. Estou indo. – disse Temari vendo a cena quase vomitando.

- Huuum Kankuro. – o menor sentiu seu irmão passando a língua e mordendo seus mamilos os deixando endurecidos.

Os dois rapidamente se despiram. Gaara colocou-se de quatro no chão, o maior passou a língua nas suas sua nádegas a mordendo levemente em seguida penetrou com a língua, fazendo pequenos movimentos circulares.

O ruivo não começou a mexer levemente o quadril, gemia num tom baixo mais só aquilo fazia Kankuro ficar louco para desfrutar mais do daquele corpo.

- Kankuro, não agüento mais, por favor, venha. – disse Gaara olhando o irmão por cima do ombro, este se posicionava de joelhos atrás do outro e começando a penetrar-lo.

Os movimentos no inicio eram curtos e de vagares e aos poucos se tornaram rápidos e fundos.

- AAHHH Kankurooo Maiiis maisss. – o ruivo não poupava sua voz e gemia alto, bem alto, os vizinhos escutavam esses gemidos de prazer.

O maior para atender ao pedido começou a tocar seu irmão bem rápido, o fazendo delirar de prazer.

- AAAHHH HUUM NHH EU NÃO VOU AGUENTAR! – gemeu o mais novo anunciando seu ápice.

O moreno se movimentava mais rápido possível, os gemidos do irmão estavam o colocando numa situação extremamente prazerosa e bem próximo do seu néctar sair e deixar o interior do seu amante completamente sujo, pensar isso o deixava muito excitado.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH. – o menor gemeu alto ao gozar na mão do seu parceiro.

- Gaaraa.. hum.. eu to quase... – o maior não estava agüentando mais se segurava para ouvir o pedido de seu irmão implorando seu êxtase quente.

- Huum VAII AAH GOZAAR. MELA MEU RABO TODINHOOO. – gemeu o mais novo de forma pervertida.

Kankuro não agüentou ao ouvir aquilo e atendeu o pedido dele com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Vamos limpe. – ordenou ele colocando o sua mão suja do néctar de Gaara na boca deste.

- Acha que foi uma boa idéia mandar a Temari embora? –perguntou ele sentando-se e chupando os dedos do irmão.

- A noite ela ta de volta. – ele ri.

--- Mais tarde antes de anoitecer---

Alguém bate na porta e o ruivo vai atender.

- Oi Temari.

- Oi. Por favor me aceite de volta. – disse ela num tom manhoso e ficou meio vermelha ao ver o belo corpo do irmão mais novo todo molhado e com apenas uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

- Tudo bem, entre. – disse ele dando espaço para ela entrar.

- Arigato Gaara-sama. – disse ela subindo as escadas e indo pro seu quarto.

Daí em diante ela nunca mais teve preconceito, pois descobriu que Shikamaru tinha um caso com o Neji.


End file.
